


Anguish in All Its Forms

by robocryptid



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Mid-Canon, Oral Sex, Painplay, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid
Summary: Zagreus is used to pain.He has died so many times that it may be what defines him now. God of life, god of blood — whatever he is god of, pain is always part of it.He knows what it is to burn, to ache, to have the skin shredded from his muscle or melted from his bones. He knows agony so blinding that death is a reprieve. He even knows sickness, as no other god does.He should be tired of it, but pain comes in so many flavors and colors, he may never know them all. Some are even pleasant.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 200





	Anguish in All Its Forms

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere vaguely in the middle of the game's events, though there's not enough plot for it to matter all that much.

Zagreus is used to pain. 

He has died so many times that it may be what defines him now. God of life, god of blood — whatever he is god of, pain is always part of it.

He knows what it is to burn, to ache, to have the skin shredded from his muscle or melted from his bones. He knows agony so blinding that death is a reprieve. He even knows sickness, as no other god does. 

He should be tired of it, but pain comes in so many flavors and colors, he may never know them all. Some are even pleasant. 

Megaera’s whip is one of these. The sting of the lash, the bruising ache beneath — these are nothing like lava, not like spear points or cruel magic or satyr venom. These make him feel more alive. 

Red blood runs hot beneath his skin, throbbing close to the surface with every stroke. 

His knuckles creak and whiten, and the chaise complains beneath the force of his sweat-soaked grip. His muscles lock and tremble, and the furniture trembles with him. Between the fall of the lash and the sound of his breaths, he can hear the fabric groaning as his fingertips push hard into the cushion. 

His pulse rages, and he rocks with the power of each blow. She could bind him, if she wanted, chain him or tie him, but Megaera says that’s letting him off easy. Instead, she expects him to keep his balance, keep his feet on the floor and his hands on the chaise on his own. The bend is awkward and leaves him exposed, aware of his own nudity in a way that feels almost foreign. 

“Eyes forward,” she commands, and her voice rasps over his skin as hard as any leather, as soft as the finest cloth. 

He turns his watery gaze upward, directly into the mirror. She has moved the chaise to better appreciate the view, she claims, but it has other benefits. He can see himself, rendered small and vulnerable by her size and her power over him, flushed with desire. Over his shoulder and hers, he can see Thanatos, who watches with burning eyes. 

The whip slices a line from shoulder blade to hip, then beneath the curve of his ass. It sears at first kiss, then sweat rolls over the injury, evidence of his mortal lineage adding its stinging insult. The flesh itches as it heals, his divine blood playing its role in his torment.

It is his punishment for leaving, and his reward for returning. He has lost count of the times they have done this, just as he has lost count of the lashes now. 

He doesn’t know how long it goes on, how long he suffers, sings beneath her lash, but he knows that he is aching, muscles burning with the effort to maintain his position, by the time she stops. “Stand,” she says coolly, and she does not help. His body is stiff and angry, protesting as he moves to obey. 

She isn’t finished with him. Neither of them are. He can see it in the way she catches his gaze in the mirror, in the way Thanatos moves silently to disrobe. 

She wrenches his arms behind him, and he knows what to do without words. He clasps each forearm in the opposite hand, his shoulders burning as she binds his arms with her whip. 

He wobbles on his shaking legs when she turns him toward the bed, where Thanatos waits, reclined. He doesn’t mind helping. His fingers are cool as they trace the welts still healing along Zagreus’ shoulders. Where Megaera is fire and ice, painful extremes, Than is a gentle pool of water.

He touches Zagreus’ face, brushing the damp hair from his eyes. “Have you had enough?” he asks.

“I’ll take all you have to give,” Zagreus answers.

Gentle, Than may be, but he is cruel in his own way. “Greedy,” he chides, lips so close and not quite touching. “And foolish. We are not done with you.” He pulls back, and Zagreus is left on his knees, bereft, swaying lightly as he tries to find his balance on the mattress.

Meg is at his back soon enough, and her grip in his hair holds him steady even as it makes him want to lean into her heat. Her naked breasts brush his back, taunting him with what he can’t see or touch as she shoves his knees farther apart. Then she’s gripping at his ass, fingers cool and slick as she slides them unceremoniously down the crease. 

He opens readily for her, mouth dropping open. She works him open with one hand, and the other moves to his jaw, forces him to turn until she can claim his mouth too, sucking down his flustered panting. It’s as assertive as everything else about her. He can feel the edges of her teeth, a harsh contrast to the slick softness of her mouth.

There are too many hands on him now, and when she releases him, he breaks free with a gasp, only to be caught again by Thanatos. He is softer, but no less overwhelming for it. Zagreus is caught between them; for all his exploits, he feels small and fragile, malleable between their hands. 

Than’s hands coax him forward, plucking at his nipples, raising gooseflesh along his skin as the touch skims his ribs down to his hips. Meg hauls him backward by the bindings at his arms, by the way her fingers work inside him, until he isn’t sure where to go, whose touch to follow, and he can only quake between them, his body at war with itself. 

It’s a cruel mercy when Than pulls away, and another one when Meg lets him follow, tipping forward into Than’s arms. Zagreus can’t find his balance, not even when he tries to shift his weight back onto his burning thighs. He is helpless, squirming awkwardly until he feels the head of the toy nudge at him. He goes still enough there, panting into Than’s chest as Meg works her cock inside him. 

She carefully fucks into him, opening him up inch by inch. She draws his hips up and back, maneuvers him into place at her leisure. It’s slow going, and not for his benefit. It’s another torment, another exercise of her control over his body, her absolute confidence that he will simply accept what he is given — and he does. 

He takes whatever she has to give, exactly as promised, until he is delirious with it, with the tortuous movements and the pressure inside him, the little flames zipping up his spine. His only anchor is Thanatos, fingers stroking over the healing lines on Zagreus’ back, over the curve of his cheekbones, the hinge of his jaw. 

Zagreus groans into Than’s skin, mouthing wherever he can reach. He can barely breathe, his mind fuzzing and fluttering with every motion either makes. Mercy, again, when Thanatos guides his seeking mouth lower.

Meg’s cock drags slowly out, a long, luxurious pull that leaves him whining. He sucks at whatever skin he can find, mouth wet and slipping between Than’s thighs, clumsy. He thinks one of them laughs, then Thanatos’ long fingers are tangling in his hair to help. His cock bumps Zagreus’ lips, which part eagerly, tongue slipping out for a taste. 

It’s messy, no finesse, not when Megaera is sliding back in to fill him so completely, not when she’s drawing back to do it all over again, but Zagreus makes his lips soft and his jaw relaxes. He trusts Thanatos to guide his head up and down, to do with his mouth whatever he likes. Than’s cock slips across the roof of his mouth and back, into the clench of his throat, until Zagreus’ nose is pressed to his belly, then he’s pulled up again, left panting, mouth open and ready to be used again. 

Trapped between them, he surrenders to them both, surrenders to the sensation and the overwhelm, surrenders to whatever use they have for him. They use him until his muscles burn and his jaw aches, until his blood and breath and body seem to thrum in time with their movements, until he is nothing but heat and a foggy mind. 

When he comes, it is a relief so potent that he shakes again, but they don’t relent, not until Thanatos has spilled hot down his throat. Meg withdraws, and they roll him onto his back so she can ride his lazy tongue. 

They use him and use him until he has nothing left to offer, until he is drenched in sweat and other things, body aching and exhausted and  _ alive.  _ Punishment and reward are tangled together like the three of them. It is perhaps a reminder too, that this is what he will no longer have if he manages to survive on the surface. This is what he would be giving up to stay in the sun. 

Megaera’s hands are gentle now, careful as she pries him free of his bindings. Sated, she becomes sweet, her fingertips delicate as they trace the marks that haven’t yet healed. Than pets at his sore muscles, and between them Zagreus sinks deeper into the bedding, relaxing even as his arms tingle painfully back to life. 

It’s the softness that does him in, in the end. They are as much his captors as his father, but he cannot find it in himself to resent them the same way. Every time they do this, it brings more doubt and yet more certainty. He lets them use every part of him, because he loves them with every part of him. 

He wonders how many of those parts will ache if he successfully escapes.


End file.
